ptbfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Bus fleet of Melvin City
Melvin City has a lot of buses to make a bit of portion of the fleet. Isabel Buslink Isabel Buslink operates in Melvin City and some other cities around the world. Isabel Buslink has the largest bus fleet. Fleet list Legend * A - Bunga Hills * B - Broken Ridge * C - Carina * D - Donnybrook * E - Eagle Hill * F - Flamtou * G - Garden City * K - Koppa * L - Larapinta * M - Willoughby * P - Poppy * Q - Light Street * R - Richlands * S - Sherwood * T - Toowong * V - Virginia * W - Willawong Single-decker 2-axle buses Single-decker 2-axle buses are used by all depots of Isabel Buslink. * Volvo B8RLE (Volgren Optimus, 2016) V 2801-2805 * Scania K230UB (Volgren Optimus, 2016) T 2357-2373 * Volvo B7RLE (Volgren Optimus, 2013–2017) D, E, P, S, T, V 2072-2356 * Volvo B7RLE (Volgren CR228L, 2009–2013) C, D, E, P, S 1799-2071 * MAN 18.310 CNG (Volgren CR228L, 2005–2010) T, W 1200–1566 * MAN 18.310 Diesel (Volgren CR228L, 2008) T 1001–1068 * Mercedes-Benz O500LE Diesel (Volgren CR228L, 2004–2005) R, T 603–619 * Mercedes-Benz O500LE CNG (Volgren CR228L, 2003–2005) W 810043–810098 * Scania L94UB CNG (Volgren CR224L, 1999–2005) V 625–8702 * Volvo B10M (Austral-Denning Metroliner, 1991–1995) B, C, D, E, G, P, R, T, V 501–520 * Dennis Dart (Plaxton Pointer, 1999–2003) E, L, V 53501–53610 * Volvo B10M (Comeng, 1987–1990) B, C, G, L, R, T, V 400–481 * Volvo B10L (Austral-Pacific Orana, 1995–1999) B, C, D, E, G, L, P, R, S, T, V, W 131000–132054 * Volvo B10BLE CNG (Volgren CR222L, 1997) V 620–6241 * MAN SL200 (Denning series-2, 1985–1986) B, C, L, P, T, V 934–979 * Volvo B59 (Domino-Hedges, 1976–1978) 9703–9801 Notes: * 1 The B10BLE CNG #620 has Sign up at Isabel's Clean Air - Go to www.isabelcflores.com/cleanaircng on the side of the bus. * 2 The Scania L94UB CNG #625 was actually the first CNG bus in service (delivered in October 1999). Historical * MAN SL200 (Denning series-1, 1982–1983) C, D, F, G, L, P, Q, R, T, V 850–933 service 1982–2008 * Leyland National (Leyland, 1975–1978) Q, R, T 7000–7139 service 1975–2012 Single decker 3-axle buses Single-decker 3-axle buses are used by mainly C, G, L, P, S and W and sometimes T. * Scania L94UB Diesel 6x2 (Volgren CR228L, 2004) P 5001–5007 * Scania K310UB 6x2 (Volgren CR228L, 2008–2009) T, W 53699–53713 * Volvo B12BLE 6x2 (Volgren CR228L, 2009–2013) G, L, P, S, T, W 5008–5229 Double decker 2-axle buses The 2-axle double decker buses are used by C, G, L, R, S, T and V and previously, F, Q, B and A. * Alexander Dennis Enviro400 MMC (Alexander Dennis, 2014–2015) V 100188–10235 * Alexander Dennis Enviro400 (Alexander Dennis, 2009–2012) L, T, V 100001–100137 * Dennis Jubilant (Alexander, 1984–1989) R, T, V 63876–63903 * DAF DB250 (Alexander, 1998–2000) C, V 63904–63931 Historical * Leyland Atlantean (Leyland, 1979–1983) B, C, F, G, L, Q, R, V 63861–63962 service 1982–2010 * Dennis Dominator (Alexander, 1979–1986) A 70001–70093 service 1979–2010 Double decker 3-axle buses These are mainly operated across all depots. * Alexander Dennis Enviro500 (Alexander Dennis, 2003–2009) T, W 101200–101819 * Volvo B9TL (Wright Eclipse Gemini 2, 2005–2011) B, C, D, E, L, P, R, T, V 40011–41251 * Volvo Olympian (Alexander, 1993–1999) B, C, D, E, G, L, P, R, S, T, V, W 700543–700900 * Volvo Super Olympian (Volgren, 2000–2001) L 700901–700958 * Dennis Dragon (Alexander, 1993–1999) C, G, R, T, V 500001–500587 Historical * Leyland Olympian (Alexander, 1989–1994) B, C, F, G, L, R, T, V 34001–36168 service 1989–2013?